A Princesses Journey: A Queens Redemption
by MCEProd22
Summary: When a long lost secret of the past life comes from the queen of Enchancia. It will send the young Princess far beyond what her young world knew.


_**A/N: This is a one shot unless this gets traction but this has been floating around in my head based on the whole Sara Rameriz factor. Will adjust accrodingly soon.**_

* * *

An empty corridor lurked in the castle which gave off a sense of indwelling and murkiness. Inside the bedroom of the King of Enchancia Roland II, his wife Miranda looked lost in thought. Her husband was passed out after having a long day with their children. Miranda got up and decided to go take a walk to check on her gifts. The first stop was in Amber's room, the one thought that plagued the queen's mind involved the weirdest change of circumstance.

_"If Amber had been in Sofia's situation how would our lives have been?"_

She cracked the door open slightly and gazed into her stepdaughters room. Amber had always shown the pride and elegance and her room showed as such. The closets with her clothes were in easy reach of her flowing canopy bed.

_"My darling Amber, somehow I wished you and Sofia had been sisters all along."_

Amber stirred a little bit sniffling her nose before passing right back out. Miranda walked over and stroked the young princesses blond hair. After whispering a loving thought she left the room closing the door.

Her next stop took her right over to the heir of the Kingdom James. Less exuberant then his sister he still showed just as much prestige as the eldest child of Roland. The space of his bedroom was divided out with major items through his life, the birth of him and his sister, coming home, his major accomplishments in and out of school and the wedding party photo.

_"Oh how far you've come, my sweet prince."_

James was curled into a small ball slightly wiggling his toes with every snore that came out of him. Miranda walked over and cleaned up a bit of clothes that were next to the edge of the bed. With that she left the room knowing where her next stop was already going.

_"Ok Sofia, your turn."_

The light of her life shown with the brightest of exuberance, as she was all smiles while sleeping. Her prized possession the amulet of Avalor tucked right next to her bed all curled up. Miranda gazed around the room at the things Sofia had picked up, the friends, the jockey wear for the flying horse team, and her own pet rabbit Clover.

_"What she sees in that bunny I'll never figure out."_

Clover looked similar to a cat as he was tapping his hind foot over and over. That made the queen chuckle as she stepped over to the window to close it. Then came what she calls her favorite part of the semi bi-weekly routine. A song that is a favorite of hers that Sofia always likes to here. Way before Roland entered her life and that little girl was all she had.

Miranda softly rubbed the young princess's hair and began humming the song.

**_"All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am."_**

After humming out the song Miranda made one final stop, a private room she had set up in the middle of the castle.

**_"So many stories of where I've been and how I got to where I am."_**

The private room contained many of her past life items. In the dead center bore 2 blown up photographs. The first contained the royal wedding photo. The second contained another wedding photo.

_**"But these stories don't mean anything if you got no one to tell them to its true."**_

The second wedding photo showed Miranda in a white dress with black hair standing next to a woman with blonde hair. Another gentleman was in the background with a light beard.

_**"I was made for you."**_

A tear formed in Miranda's eye as she looked around at the other contents of the room. Sofia's hospital pics, pictures of friends lone gone her family. All what she called her past all she just wanted to vanish forever.

_**"I climbed across the mountaintop swam across the ocean blue."**_

Knowing it would devastate the entire family if this came out is why she created this room in the first place to seal her past from her present. As well as any eyes around Enchancia who would want to steal her legacy.

_**"I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules but baby I broke them all for you"**_

In the very back of the room hidden from even her eyes bore a white coat. Embroidered on it were words she never wanted to hear or see again.

**SEATTLE GRACE/MERCY WEST HOSPITAL**  
**CALLIE TORRES M.D.**

**_"Oh, but even when I was flat broke you made me feel like a million bucks, you do."_**

Miranda grabbed a small personal photo hidden in the pocket of the jacket and sighed heavily.

_"Mark, Arizona, I was made for both of you and so was our daughter."_

With that passed she closed the room sealing it off and made her way back to the bedroom. Reflective and hopeful for the time to come.

* * *

In a cemetery outside of Seattle it was a bright morning. Three people walked along together bearing flowers. The blonde, brunette and curly haired trio arrived at their destination

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth, its hiding the words that won't come out.**_

In an isolated pocket in the cemetery bore three stones all unified. All bearing a triptych picture. The ethereal field that was in that Ridley Scott movie gladiator. The black haired guy set the first set of flowers at the leftmost stone.

**MARK SLOAN**  
**1970-2012**  
**Loving Father, Loyal Friend**

**_And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed, well they don't my head is a mess._**

The blonde hair girl set the next set of flowers at the stone on the right.

**Calliope Ingrid Torres**  
**1984-2012**  
**Come away with me…**

_**"No they don't know who I really am and they don't know to tell them too it's true…"**_

The brunette got prodded in the shoulder by the black haired guy…

_"Mer?"_

_"Oh right sorry Derek."_

The last set of flowers and the largest were placed in dead center.

_"Lilies were her favorite."_

**SOFIA-ROBBINS-SLOAN-TORRES**  
**2011-2012**  
**You were made for us.**

and...I was made for you.

_"Arizona why did you go with that I've always wondered?"_

_"Callie mentioned that when Sofia was in ICU she heard that song by Brandi Carlisle play. That was how she woke up and answered my proposal."_

The leg of Arizona was stuck and Meredith and Derek helped her up to her feet.

_"A year ago huh?"_

_"Yeah, Mark brought us together and Sofia made us whole, just never thought I'd lose them all so soon."_

Arizona let out a sniffle as they got to their feet and left the cemetery, a small red bird popped over the graves just shaking its head confused. Then the sun shined directly down on all 3.


End file.
